Inexplicable
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: En medio de una tragedia, los extraños designios del destino los unio, de manera tan inexplicable que no lograron entender, pero si lograron comprender cuan profundo era su amor.


A las afueras del colegio "Private Girls T.A.", en el área de preescolar, las niñas se aglomeraban a la salida mientras las profesoras guardaban el orden esperando a que las madres de las pequeñas, algún miembro de la familia o tutor pasaran a recoger a las menores de edad para así volver a su casa.

La pequeña Sayuri Hansford, una hermosa niña de expresivos ojos color verde y de rizado cabello castaño peinado en dos pequeñas coletas que estaban sujetos por dos ligas en color verde, quien portaba el uniforma de falda gris y saco a juego al igual que las demás niñas, se sentó en la banca con tranquilidad a esperar a que su madre llegara. Sabía dentro de sí que se estaba tardado, en otras circunstancias se hubiera echado a llorar, pero la primera vez que su mamá había llegado tarde recordaba como ella y su papá le habían dicho que jamás la abandonarían, que siempre llegarían, aunque por alguna razón a veces se les pudiera hacer tarde.

Sacó el dibujo que había hecho en clases de ella y su familia con lápices de colores y lo miró con orgullo. Eran tan solo trazos dignos de una niña de cinco años, muñecos dibujados con bolitas y palitos.

-¿Me puedo sentar contigo Sayuri?- Escuchó la voz de su profesora y al voltear se encontró con la señorita Hino Rei, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro azabache, piel blanca, labios rojizos y grandes ojos color violeta quien portaba el traje sastre en color negro con el emblema del colegio en el lado izquierdo del saco y blusa color roja bajo este.

-Claro Hino Sensei.- Sonrió Sayuri.- ¿Su novio no ha venido por usted?

Rei sonrió ante el comentario, estaba a punto de sonreír, pero entonces visualizó a la madre de su pequeña pupila. Una hermosa mujer alta, de grandes ojos color verdes, cabello castaño que llevaba suelto en aquella ocasión enfundada en un vestido sujeto por delgados tirantes, ceñido de la cintura y que se expandía al inicio de las caderas, en color azul con estampados de pequeñas flores blancas y zapatillas blancas a juego.

-Ahí viene tu madre Sayuri.- Respondió Rei.

La niña tan sólo ver a su madre acercarse se levantó no sin antes despedirse de su profesora y con brazos abiertos corrió hacia la salida, donde tan sólo llegar su madre se agachó a su altura y la recibió con un abrazo cariñoso.

-Mi pequeña Sayuri.- Habló la hermosa mujer estrechando a su hija en un abrazo.- Te extrañe tanto.

-Y yo a ti Okka-san.- Respondió la niña.- ¿Por qué no vino Otu-San contigo?

-Otou-San se quedó en una junta que hubo en el instituto pequeña, pero tú y yo nos iremos al restaurante y él en un momento ira con nosotras para comer juntos.

Madre e hija subieron al auto, mientras la pequeña Sayuri le narraba a su mamá sobre los juegos escolares con sus compañeras, la felicitación de parte de la señorita Hino por su dibujo, sobre lo que habían dicho las niñas sobre el delicioso lonche que siempre llevaba a lo cual la pequeña respondía que su mamá era la mejor cocinera del mundo, hasta que de un momento a otro la pequeña hizo una pregunta que se tornó un tanto incomoda.

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente pequeña?

-Quiero saber cómo se hacen los niños… ¿Cómo me hicieron tú y otou-san?

La madre de la niña sonrió con nerviosismo, no es que ella fuera una mujer conservadora, no, de hecho hablaba con facilidad de sexo, solía ser un tanto desinhibida… ¿Pero con su hija?... ¿Cómo abordar ese tema con su pequeña hija de 5 años?

-Sayuri, ya te he explicado antes. Otou-san y yo nos queremos mucho y por eso naciste tú, porque nosotros deseábamos tener una linda niña, queríamos tenerte.- Dijo ella.- ¿Te gustaría mejor que te cuenta un cuento?

-Sí.- Respondió la pequeña.- Quiero que me cuentes el de la princesa Lita

-De acuerdo princesa, te contare el de la princesa Lita.- Respondió ella.- Así que escúchame con atención.

-Sí Okka-San.

-Había una vez una hermosa chica llamada Lita, cuando tenía 21 años perdió a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, ella era una hermosa chica alta, de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos verdes que solía cocinar y se enamoró de un apuesto joven extranjero llamado Andrew, él era muy apuesto, tenía grandes ojos azules y cabello dorado como los rayos del sol…

-¿La princesa tenia ojos verdes como tu Okka-san?... ¿Y su príncipe era extranjero y se llamaba Andrew como Otou-san?

-Si Sayuri, así mismo.

-Entonces debió ser una princesa hermosa, sígueme contando…

-De acuerdo pequeña…

**Inexplicable.**

Dentro del cementerio sintoísta "Amaterasu", la gente se aglomeraba alrededor de las dos tumba donde se acaban de depositar los restos de Hiroki y Mika Kino, una pareja que tras un accidente automovilístico habían fallecido, quedando únicamente con vida su única hija, una hermosa joven de cabello castaños y grandes ojos verdes, quien ataviada en un kimono blanco al igual que las mujeres que eran participes de la ceremonia fúnebre se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente ante las sepulturas de sus padres.

La vida parecía haber dado un giro a su vida perfecta y de pronto, tras tener una vida tranquila con sus padres que la adoraban en un accidente automovilístico ellos habían muerto y ella había quedado sola en la vida, un golpe sin duda duro.

Tras la ceremonia fúnebre las personas comenzaban a retirarse, quedando solamente la hermosa hija del difunto matrimonio en compañía de dos chicas, una peliazul de ojos a juego y una rubia de ojos claros.

-Lita, está anocheciendo, creo que es hora de que vayas a casa.- Dijo la peliazul.

-Además no has dormido y estar así no te hará bien amiga.- Dijo la de cabello rubio.

Lita se puso de pie y depositó una rosa blanca en cada lapida, caminando en dirección a la salida del cementerio en compañía de sus dos mejores amigas, quienes siempre ahí habían estado con ella apoyándola en todo momento.

-0-0-0-

Lita se encontraba en compañía de sus dos mejores amigas: Minako y Amy empacando en cajas la ropa que perteneciera a sus padres para donarlas a algún asilo, sacando lo que les perteneciera. Sobrevivir al dolor de la ausencia de sus padres no era fácil, no había noche en que no llorara, en que pensara que todo había sido producto de una pesadilla más cada mañana al despertar la realidad la golpeaba al darse cuenta que sola estaba en su casa.

Ya no estaban ahí más los gritos de su madre por la mañana, los buenos días de su padre, las charlas diurnas, y aunque trataba de rehacer su vida como sus padres habían querido no era sencillo, ver que ahora sólo tenía las fotografías dolía… Dolía el silencio sepulcral en aquella casa que se había tornado fría y vacía, en la que sola ella se sentía a pesar de tener todos los días la compañía de Minako y Amy.

Siguió sacando las cosas del guardarropa y entonces encontró un álbum de fotografías de su infancia, fotos de ella con sus padres y no pudo evitar que una lágrima traicionera resbalara por sus mejillas.

-Aquí estamos contigo Lita-chan.- Se acercó Amy.- Jamás te dejaremos sola Minako ni yo.

-Amy tiene razón.- Apoyó la rubia.

Lita comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, era inevitable no hacerlo, la ausencia de sus seres queridos aún estaba latente, no había ya más oportunidades de ver a sus padres siquiera por un minuto, de decirles lo que nunca dijo o pedir las disculpas que debió haber pedido cuando por algo discutió.

-Me siento sola.- Habló mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.- Siento que no puedo con esto.

-Podrás.- Dijo Amy.- Siempre has sido fuerte y valiente y aunque en este momento estas llorando porque lo necesitas seguro tus padres deben estar orgullosos de ti al ver que sigues con tu vida, que no te dejas vencer por el dolor.

-Amy tiene razón.- Dijo Minako quien no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.- Seguro deben sentirse orgullosos de su querida Lita.

Lita tomó una bocanada de aire y siguió empacando las cosas ayudada siempre por Minako y Amy pero entonces escuchó el sonido de un claxon que insistía a las afueras de su casa y rápidamente bajo las escaleras, encontrándose con un repartidor de pizzas que bajó de la motocicleta… Se detuvo a mirarlo por un momento, definitivamente tenía que reconocer que era atractivo: alto, de cuerpo atlético que notó bajo el uniforme de la pizzería que consistía en camisa azul con el logó de la empresa y pantalón negro, ojos azul claro y cabello rubio… un hombre apuesto y rubio tal como a ella le gustaban… escuchó de pronto la voz del joven que le hizo sentir que se derretiría sin poner atención en sus palabras pero eso fue el detonante para que se reprendiera así misma por lo que estaba pensando.

-Yo no encargue pizza.- Dijo Lita.- Creo que se equivocó de departamento.

El joven rubio arqueó una de sus cejas, extrañado por la respuesta de la joven.

-¿No vive aquí el señor Hiroki Kino?.- Preguntó.- Hace justo cuarenta minutos pasó al local y pidió que le trajéramos la pizza a domicilio.

Lita frunció el ceño al escuchar lo que el joven decía… ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que su padre había encargado una pizza cuando ya tenía tres semanas muerto?... Su lógica le dijo que alguien se estaba burlando de ella, que era una broma de mal gusto y respondió molesta:

-Disculpe pero no estoy como para ese tipo de bromas de mal gusto.- Respondió molesta.- Debería de respetar el dolor ajeno y dedicarse a hacer algo productivo en vez de estarse divirtiendo a costillas de otros.

El joven repartidor de pizzas pareció desconcertarse ante la actitud de la joven, pensó por un momento en tratarla de la misma manera en que ella lo estaba tratando, no dejaría que un cliente mal humorado se portara grosero con él, así fuera una chica hermosa… pero por un momento se detuvo al notar sus ojos enrojecidos, un dejo de dolor en su mirada.

-Pues la pizza ya está pagada.- Dijo él.- Yo cumplo con mi trabajo de traerla hasta aquí y si no le agrada entonces ya es asunto suyo.

Lita miró al joven subir a la moto y alejarse del lugar, pensó en detenerlo, en pedirle alguna explicación pero no hizo más que quedarse ahí de pie viendo cómo se alejaba… había notado molestia en su mirada, no la actitud de quien quiere hacer una broma de mal gusto y caminó dentro de la casa encontrándose con Amy y Minako.

-¿Así que encargaste una pizza?.- Preguntó Amy.

-Es bueno.- Dijo la rubia.- Muero de hambre.

-Es extraño diría yo.- Dijo Lita abriendo la caja de la pizza, desconcertada al ver que la pizza había sido pedida al gusto de ella, una peculiaridad que solo conocían sus padres: extra queso, extra pepperonis, piña, jamón, champiñones y algunas tiras de tocino una extraña combinación que pocos pedían y la cual traía exactamente lo que ella solía pedir y que ni Amy ni Mina se habían grabado a la perfección.

-¿Qué es lo extraño además de la revoltura de ingredientes que pediste?- Preguntó Amy.

-El joven que traía la pizza dijo que… Hiroki Kino había pasado a ordenarla y pedir que la trajeran a esta dirección.- Dijo Lita.- Esto no puede ser posible… aunque solo mis padres sabían exactamente como suelo pedir la pizza…

-0-0-0-

Dentro de la cocina del prestigiado restaurante de comida italiana "Camilleri's Pizza and Pasta" una joven rubia de coletas se encontraba supervisando a las empleadas cuando la puerta se abrió y entró un joven rubio de ojos azules portando el uniforme del restaurante.

-¿Qué sucede Andrew?- Preguntó la rubia.- Por esa cara pareciera que vienes molesto.

-Molesto no.- Respondió Andrew.- Pero sabes que odio hacer entregas a domicilio…

-Lo se hermanito.- Dijo la rubia.- Pero los pedidos están saturados y todos los repartidores están fuera no había nadie más que tú, además todo sea por el prestigio del restaurante… o… ¿No lo crees así Andrew Camilleri?

-Tienes razón Serena.- Dijo Andrew quien aún seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, rememorando a la joven que tan solo verla a primera vista lo había cautivado con sus grandes orbes color esmeralda, su cabello castaño y ondulado, sus labios rosados en forma de corazón. Él no era de las personas que creían en el amor a primera vista pero sin duda su belleza lo había cautivado.

Aun recordaba como media hora antes de llevar la pizza a aquel domicilio él personalmente había atendido al señor Hiroki Kino, acompañado de una hermosa mujer parecida a la jovencita que lo recibió pero de una edad más madura… sin duda alguna debía ser hija del matrimonio le dijo su instinto al ver el parecido de la joven con la mujer acompañante de aquel hombre.

Mas sin embargó se dijo a si mismo que eso no era de su incumbencia y trató de enfocar su pensamiento en otras cosas.

-Mañana mismo iré a poner un anuncio en el periódico para solicitar más repartidores.- Le dijo a su hermana.- O si no llegara el momento en que no podamos darnos abasto con el personal que tenemos.

La joven rubia asintió y continuó supervisando a las cocineras dentro de la cocina del restaurante mientras el joven rubio salía dirigiéndose a la salida.

-0-0-0-

**Algunos días después…**

Lita, quien iba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes en color turquesa, llegó al restaurante de comida italiana de donde algunos días atrás le hubiera sido llevada una pizza a domicilio.

Al principio había creído que habría sido una broma de Mina o Amy, miles de teorías pasaron por su mente, pero la espina de la duda rondaba por su mente como algo que estaba ahí y entonces ese día se había propuesto que después de salir de la facultad acudiría al restaurante preguntando por el joven que le había entregado la pizza a domicilio; mas sin embargo tenía algo en contra… ¿Por quién abria de preguntar sí ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre al repartidor?... Por un momento pensó que su búsqueda seria complicada aunque después se dijo que no debía ser así, aquel joven sería fácil de distinguir dado sus características físicas pues en Japón no era común encontrarse con un hombre rubio, de ojos azules de facciones occidentales y mucho menos repartiendo comida a domicilió.

Llenándose de valor decidió caminar hacia el registró cuando escuchó una voz masculina tras ella.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

Tan solo escuchar aquella voz se sobresaltó y entonces frente a ella ahí tenía a quien buscaba, al joven repartidor quien ahora estaba enfundado en unos vaqueros de mezclilla, camisa verde tipo polo y chaqueta en color café.

-¿Usted?- Balbuceó Lita sobresaltada, no sabía si era coincidencia o destino encontrarse tan fácilmente a aquel hombre sin siquiera preguntar por él.- Lo buscaba a usted.

Andrew arqueó una de sus cejas, reconociendo a la joven que lo había recibido días atrás y que un poco grosera se había portado con él: un rostro que jamás olvidaría por su singular belleza.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar?.- Preguntó con amabilidad.

-Yo…- Balbuceó.- Discúlpeme por mi comportamiento el otro día… pero por favor hábleme de quien le solicito esa orden.

Andrew se quedó desconcertado ante la pregunta, pero notó la ansiedad en aquellos ojos verdes y entonces la invitó a sentarse en una de las mesas del restaurante, narrándole las cosas una a una como habían sucedido aquel día en que tan saturados de trabajo estaban y él había tenido que tomar la orden y hacer la entrega…

_Flash Back…_

_Dentro del restaurante de comida italiana se respiraba la tensión en el ambiente: las meseras de un lado a otro caminaban atendiendo de mesa en mesa a los clientes, dentro de la cocina los cocineros no se daban abasto y los repartidores a domicilio tan solo llevar volvían a salir a hacer las entregas en espera._

_El joven rubio de ojos azules al ver que en el restaurante propiedad de su familia no se daban abastó se dispuso a atender la caja cuando una pareja de lo que el supuso eran marido y mujer, ambos de edad madura, el hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos marrones y la mujer de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos verdes elegantemente vestidos se acercaron explicándole a detalle como querían la pizza que consumirían._

_-¿Para aquí o para llevar?- Preguntó Andrew después de escuchar la extraña combinación de ingredientes que querían para la pizza, sin duda unos clientes singulares._

_-Para llevar a domicilio.- Respondió el hombre.- Mas sin embargo mi esposa y yo no tenemos tiempo para esperar a que esté lista la entrega… ¿Podría llevárnosla algún repartidor a domicilio?_

_-Claro.- Respondió Andrew.- ¿A nombre de quién?_

_-Hiroki Kino._

_Una vez que los clientes se retiraran Andrew se dispuso a pasar la orden para que tras prepararse uno de los repartidores entregara el pedido, pero para su mayor molestia uno de los empleados había tenido que retirarse y de mala gana se montó en la moto, no había de otra, alguien tenía que entregar el pedido._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Después de escuchar aquella historia, Lita se quedó desconcertada aquello que le había narrado él joven parecía salido de una película de misterio, algo que no se podía explicar, pero sin duda él no podía estarle mintiendo… ¿Qué caso tendría que él le jugara una broma?... Ni siquiera lo conocía y naturalmente no conocía a sus padres.

-Ellos son mis padres.- Dijo Lita.- Bueno lo eran… disculpa como te trate el otro día… pero por favor no me mientas… ellos fallecieron hace tres semanas… no pudieron ser ellos quienes hicieran ese pedido a domicilio.

De los ojos de Lita algunas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a salir, no le gustaba llorar en público, menos delante de un desconocido pero no pudo evitarlo y entonces miró que él joven rubio amablemente le ofrecía un pañuelo.

-Te juro que no te miento.- Le respondió.- Y en verdad lo siento.

Lita limpió sus lágrimas con el pañuelo que le ofreciera Andrew, sintiéndose apenada por haberse mostrado susceptible ante el pero al final esbozó una sonrisa.

-Gracias por contarme todo esto.- Dijo ella.- La verdad es algo extraño lo que sucedió… no lo comprendo.

-Hay cosas que a veces no nos podemos explicar pero tal vez tus padres deseen de alguna manera que estés bien.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Puedo invitarla a tomar un café aquí en el restaurante?- Le preguntó Andrew, no es que el soliera invitar a cualquier desconocida a tomar un café, pero quizá fue que le conmovieron sus lágrimas, tal vez fue que dentro de todo también lo sucedido le parecía insólito o el simple hecho de que le pareciera hermosa aquella joven de ojos verdes pero con ella se había dejado llevar.

Lita se quedó desconcertada, sin saber que decir pero antes de que ella diera una respuesta Andrew llamó a una de las meseras del restaurante:

-Hinako ven aquí por favor.- Llamó a una de las chicas y después se dirigió a Lita.- ¿Te gusta el cappucino o preferirías un frappuccino?

Lita se dio cuenta de que no habia como negarse, ya estaba ahí, ella no solía aceptar la invitación de un hombre que acabara de conocer pero Andrew Camirelli le habia simpatizado.

-Frappuccino de Vainilla con caramelo por favor.- Pidió ella.

-A mi tráeme un chai caliente.- Le pidió a la mesera y despues miró a Lita.- ¿Gustas comer algo?

-Con la bebida es suficiente.- Respondió ella.

El ambiente que al principio se tornó tenso poco a poco se fue relajando, dejando después de lado el tema del insólito pedido de pizza para Lita y cuando menos se lo imaginaban los dos se encontraban charlando amenamente sobre sus vidas personales: Él hablándole sobre que era Italiano pero que a los 8 años había llegado a Japón debido a que su padre le habían ofrecido trabajar en la embajada Italiana de ese país, de cómo desde entonces ahí estaban y con el tiempo habían puesto el restaurante de comida en el que ahora él y ella se encontraban comiendo, además claro de que el en ese año se había graduado de TODAI de la carrera de docencia de idiomas; ella por su parte le había platicado sobre su infancia en Japón, sobre su fascinación por los libros de romance trágico y el gusto por las películas del mismo género, sobre su pasión por la carrera de gastronomía que aún estaba estudiando y sobre su ardua búsqueda de trabajo que hace una semana atrás había comenzado.

-¿Así que hablas 5 idiomas?- Preguntó ella.- japonés, italiano, Inglés, Francés y Español… por lo que veo eres un estuche de monerías.

Él sonrió ante el comentario de Lita y le dio un sorbo a su taza de chai caliente.

-Es necesario en la carrera que estudie, he aplicado en Kudan, me gustaría conseguir empleo ahí, la verdad llegue siendo un niño a este país que me siento japonés.- Le comentó él.- Así que estudias gastronomía… que interesante seguro debes cocinar deliciosas pastas.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario de Andrew, ciertamente desde que tenía uso de razón se había sentido fascinada por el arte culinario pero al estar ahí, frente al hijo de los dueños de un restaurante Italiano se sintió un poco intimidada sobre hablar de la gastronomía Italiana.

-Algo he estudiado y practicado sobre la gastronomía Italiana.- Respondió ella.- Aunque supongo que me falta mucho por aprender… Supongo que sabes más que yo.

-No mucho.- Confesó él.- Se cocinar algunos platillos pero a decir verdad la cocina no es mi fuerte... y bueno tú seguro debes saber cocinar otro tipo de platillos internacionales.

-Sí.- Respondió ella fascinada.- Me encanta experimentar con los ingredientes para probar nuevos sabores… es divertido y…

Lita escuchó de pronto que su teléfono celular timbraba y al ver que era Amy lo contestó.

-Amy… disculpa… se me fue el tiempo pero ahora mismo voy para allá, después de todo no es tan tarde.

Después de colgar Lita guardó su teléfono, al estar conversando con Andrew se había olvidado que había quedado con Mina y Amy de reunirse en casa de la última para ver películas y comer bocadillos, pero con aquel hombre el tiempo se le había pasado.

-Andrew, mucho gusto en conocerle.- Dijo ella.- Si me disculpa tengo que iré… quede de verme con mis amigas hace poco más de dos horas y lo olvide, no me gusta dejar plantadas a las personas… pero te agradezco tu amabilidad.

Lita se puso de pie pero antes de que pudiera irse Andrew la tomó del brazo, aquella joven le había agradado y parecía ser la persona perfecta para llenar el puesto de cocinera que con urgencia él y su hermana Serena andaban buscando.

-Espera Lita…me comentaste que estabas buscando trabajo… ¿Cierto?

Ella asintió.

-Una de las cocineras se va salir en esta semana.- Dijo él.- Y yo y mi hermana estamos pensando en buscar a otra persona aunque a decir verdad es complicado conseguir un experto en platillos de la gastronomía Italiana entre los japoneses… no sé si te gustaría ocupar ese puesto… claro si es que no has conseguido algo mejor.

Lita se quedó pensativa algún momento, desde hace días miraba con desesperación como el dinero se le acababa y aunque había solicitado una beca los trámites eran largos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro, no estaría jugando con algo así.- Dijo él.- Si estas interesada puedes venir aquí mañana después de clases y hablamos sobre de que se trata el puesto, los horarios y el sueldo.

-Muchas gracias Andrew.- Respondió ella.- En verdad lo necesito.

-Te esperare entonces.

-0-0-0-

Seis meses habían trascurrido desde que el matrimonio Kino hubiera muerto en el accidente automovilístico dejando a una hija con vida, aunque al principio había sido difícil para Lita superar la muerte de sus padres, poco a poco la etapa de duelo fue pasando, ciertamente de vez en cuando sentía melancolía pero había vuelto a sonreír y deseando que sus padres que ahora formaban parte de los mil vientos se sintieran orgullosos de ella había continuado con sus estudios siendo considerada como una de las estudiantes más talentosas en la carrera de gastronomía, combinando también sus estudios con su trabajo en el prestigiado restaurante de comida italiana "Camirelli pizza's and pasta".

Durante ese tiempo había forjado una linda amistad con Serena Camirelli, la hija de los dueños del restaurante y por supuesto con Andrew Camirelli quien a pesar de haber conseguido algunas horas para dar clases en Kudan solía pasar por las noches al restaurante a cenar algo o simplemente beber alguna bebida caliente, invitándola algunas veces después de que el restaurante cerrar a salir al cine, a pasear, o simplemente a restaurantes de comida típica japonesa que a él tanto le gustaba.

Durante esos meses, por algún tiempo Lita había comenzado a tener sentimientos más que amistosos por Andrew, al notar su trato gentil y amable para con ella, pero por algún tiempo él había estado saliendo con Reika Nishimura una de las profesoras jóvenes de Kudan donde él había comenzado a dar clases por lo cual ella había tratado de desechar de su mente lo que sentía e ignorar la molestia que sentía cada vez que los miraba juntos; mas sin embargo, un día en que a ella le tocaba descansar, Andrew la había invitado a pasear a Fukushima y entre platicas al estar sentados en aquella tarde de otoño en el área del jardín de un lujoso restaurante de comida japonesa él sin más se acercó y le robó un beso… Un beso que apenas fue una suave caricia a sus labios dejándola a ella desconcertada.

-Andrew… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Tenía ganas de hacerlo.- Respondió él.- Lita no me lo tomes a mal pero me gustas, eres una chica muy agradable, tierna, romántica y a la vez fuerte y valiente… estoy enamorado de ti.

Lita sintió que su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho el color encenderse en sus mejillas, jamás hubiera esperado que Andrew la mirara de esa manera, que correspondiera a los sentimientos que desde hace tiempo habían empezado a nacer en ella… pero entonces no pudo evitar pensar en Reika.

-¿Y Reika?- Lanzó la interrogante.

-Hace dos semanas decidimos terminar.- Respondió él.- La verdad siento algo especial por ti Lita y sé que tu también lo sientes… no soy bueno para decir cosas lindas pero… ¿Te gustaría que lo intentáramos?- Preguntó él tomándole la mano para besarle el dorso suavemente.

-Si.- Respondió ella con una sonrisa, sintiéndose feliz, radiante, como si flotara en una nueve de felicidad.

Andrew acarició el rostro de ella y se acercó a sus labios, besándola suavemente y ella le correspondió, olvidándose de todo y de todos, sintiendo como si en el mundo estuvieran solo ellos dos, sus almas, teniéndose el uno para el otro, pero la magia del beso se rompió cuándo escucharon un carraspeó y la voz de la mesera…

-Aquí tengo su orden… Teriyaki de camarones para la señorita y Sushi con salsa de anguila para usted… ¿Verdad?...

Fin.

Después de ponerle punto final al cuento, Makoto bajó del auto con su hija, dirigiéndose al restaurante de comida inglesa "British Food" el cual años atrás fuera propiedad de los padres de su marido, pero que ahora, debido a que los padres de Andrew habían decidido regresar a Londres y a Elizabeth su cuñada no se le daba la cocina habían decidido cedérselo a Andrew.

-¿Y qué paso después?.- Preguntó Sayuri.- ¿No se casaron?

-Claro.- Respondió Makoto.- Lita y Andrew Camirelli tuvieron una hermosa hija y después se casaron.

Sayuri abrió grandemente los ojos, sorprendida por el peculiar final del cuento.

-¿Primero se casaron y después tuvieron a su hija?

Makoto sonrió ante el final que había dado a la historia.

-Si pequeña… a veces sucede que los adultos hacen las cosas al revés… pero lo importante es que Lita y Andrew se aman y adoran a su pequeña.

-¿Y cómo le pusieron a su bebita?.- Preguntó ella.

-Le pusieron Sayuri.- Respondió Makoto.

-¿Cómo yo?

-Si mi pequeña… como tú.

La pequeña iba a hacer más preguntas, pero entonces sintió que unos brazos fuertes la levantaban en brazos y sonrió al encontrarse con su padre, un apuesto hombre rubio de ojos azules, ataviado en un elegante pantalón negro, camisa azul y sacó negro.

-¡Otou-san… llegaste!- Exclamó la pequeña.

-Sí.- Respondió el cargando en un brazo a su pequeña y con el otro brazo rodeando la cintura de su esposa.- Justo a tiempo para comer con mi dama y con mi pequeña flor de lirio.- Dijo refiriéndose a la pequeña como a veces solía llamarla cariñosamente debido al significado de su nombre. Y después depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de su esposa.

-¿Qué tal estuvo la junta en el instituto?- Preguntó Makoto.

-Un tanto aburrida.- Respondió él.

Tan solo entrar en el restaurante, la pequeña Sayuri se fue al área de juegos que hacía dos años se había instalado en el restaurante para distracción de los hijos pequeños de los clientes, dejando a sus padres sentados en una mesa, degustando de un platillo típico de la gastronomía inglesa: pastel de carne con patatas fritas.

-Entonces… ¿Le agrada la idea de hacer un viaje a Londres mi dama?- Preguntó Andrew llamando cariñosamente a su esposa como muchas veces solía hacerlo.- Iríamos con nuestra pequeña Sayuri y aprovecharíamos para dejársela unos días a mis padres que están ansiosos por verla y así tú y yo podríamos tomarnos algo asi como una luna de miel para recorrer las ciudades alrededor de Londres… tu y yo solos.

Makoto escuchaba a su marido, pero no podía de dejar de pensar en lo que por días le había estado preocupando y sobre las sospechas que esa mañana habían quedado aclaradas al salir de la clínica.

-Makoto… ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó él.

-Me agrada la idea del viaje Drew.- Respondió ella llamándolo como a solas o cuando estaban en la cama solía hacerlo.- Pero… hay algo que quiero decirte… Andrew sé que nos hemos estado cuidando para no tener hijos por el momento pero… tengo seis semanas de embarazo.

Andrew sonrió ante la confesión de su esposa, quizá en ese momento no estaba en sus planes tener un segundo bebe, habían acordado cuidarse, consentir a Sayuri, esperar para tener otro hijo… pero no podía negar que dentro de todo le diera alegría.

-Siempre será motivo de alegría tener un bebe de la mujer que amo.- Le respondió a su esposa.- Y si como Sayuri se parece a ti entonces me llenara de orgullo. Te amo.

-Andrew.- Balbuceó ella, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrosadas, recordando que 5 años atrás cuando había quedado embarazada por primera vez él le había dicho si no lo mismo si algo parecido: "quizá no es lo que esperaba en este momento pero un hijo de la mujer que amo llenara de orgullo".- Otro bebe inexplicable como Sayuri.

-Todo ha sido inexplicable desde que te cruzaste en mi vida.- Dijo el tomándola de las manos, besándole el dorso suavemente.- La pizza a domicilio, la manera en que te conocí, que te embarazara de nuestra pequeña flor de lirio cuando nos estábamos cuidando… y de nuevo ahora… son cosas que no puedo entender Makoto, pero soy feliz contigo y con mi pequeña flor de lirio… y también lo soy ahora que esperamos otro hijo mi dama.

Andrew se pasó un brazo por alrededor de los hombros de su esposa y se acercó a los labios de ella, besándola tierna y pasionalmente y ella correspondió de la misma manera al beso de su hombre él cual había llegado a su vida de manera inexplicable, de una manera que jamás lograría entender, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que era feliz a su lado.

Fin.

**N/A:… ¿Un poco cursi la trama?... Sí, estoy segura de que cierta persona dirá… "Made eres una cursi destilando miel"**** pero… amiga querida ya sabes cómo me las gasto hahaha... ¿Sabes de quien hablo Mony?**

**Jovidess… Espero a ti como Mako-chan-Fan te guste este fic y como siempre grito… ¡Por un fandom con más Makotita!**

**Geme, espero que con este one shot medio perdones a Andrew.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Otou-san = Papá.**

**Okka-san = Mamá.**

**Uno de los significados de sayuri es pequeña flor de lirio aunque tiene también otras variantes de las que aquí no hablare.**

**La anécdota de la pizza fue tomada de una vivencia que me tocó ver de cerca… porque las cosas inexplicables claro que existen.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


End file.
